


the stars shine bright wherever you are

by regalmingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Come Swallowing, Complicated Relationships, Deepthroating, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: mingi is arranged to marry a man from the kingdom of twilight, but he isn't so inclined to be be forced into a marriage he has no say in. so he runs away to drink away his worries in an unnamed town and meets a young man who's smile and eyes shine brighter than any star. if mingi had to choose, he'd love to marry him over anyone else.but beggars can't be choosers.or can they?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Hongjoong/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	the stars shine bright wherever you are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what is your treasure?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884785) by [youngjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo). 

> hello there! here is a guilty pleasure royalty au.
> 
> the original author of this au is koa, so I HIGHLY recommend checking out their fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884785?view_adult=true) to make any sense of what I've written below.
> 
> they graciously allowed me to write hwangi into their au, so i hope you enjoy! i only touched on a few other ships because koa will have plans to expand on them! please subscribe to them to keep updated on this lovely au <3

“Sannie!” Mingi yelled, throwing the heavy door open to enter the young lord’s chambers. He had used enough force that the door swung back closed just as quickly as it had been thrown open, the walls shaking with it. “I need your help!”

“Must you?” San groaned, flopping back onto his bed from his earlier upright position. He couldn’t count the number of times Mingi had intruded when he was in a compromising situation. But they had been friends for years...and thankfully he and Wooyoung had somewhat gotten used to it (Wooyoung more so than San by the way he still swallowed San’s cock into his mouth as if Mingi wasn’t even there). “What is it, Mingi?”

Mingi, half-listening, startled ruffling through papers on his desk. “Can you tell me where Geonhak lives? The handsome tall boy with a really deep voice?”

“Min—” San sucked in a sharp breath, gently easing Wooyoung off his cock, his throat much to dangerous for San to even hold a basic conversation. “You must know right this second?”

“Yes.” Mingi replied, having given up on San’s desk and opting for a dark cloak that had been thrown over an ornate chair. “I’m suffocating.”

“O-oh.” San frowned, he understood how Mingi felt trapped with the castle’s walls; and he unfortunately didn’t have the luxury of a soulmate like he had in Wooyoung who made San feel like time stopped just for the two of them. “I don’t recall his exact location but...wouldn’t our King know? Can you not ask him and barge in while— _ Wooyoung _ , my stars my moonlight my everything, could you please just  _ momentarily _ stop feasting on my cock like a boy starved?” His only answer was a disobedient giggle and a proud “no.” 

Mingi wrapped the dark material around himself, wearing only plain underclothes beneath it. For now, the disguise would do. “He’s busy.” Mingi frowned, slowly approaching the bed where the couple lay naked between silk sheets. “I’m pretty good with directions...can you just give me a vague description?”

San groaned, half from exhaustion and half from the way Wooyoung slid a finger inside of him while licking mischievously at the base of his cock. “You know he moves around a lot...but I believe he still has the same deep purple fabric outside of his home with the moon and stars painted in gold. J-just...look for that okay?”

“Thank you, Sannie. I’ll repay you later.” Mingi offered a lopsided smile before leaving San’s chambers, the door closing much more quieter than when he had entered. 

“ _ Gods, you better.” _ San groaned and sat back up, carding his hand through Wooyoung’s hair. “Now I have two bad boys I need to punish.” Wooyoung squeaked at the change of tone of his lord’s words. He looked up meekly, wiggling his finger inside San still as if to keep him in a good mood. 

“ _ San, my lord.” _ Wooyoung smiled sweetly as if he hadn’t just misbehaved. “I know you especially enjoy having me stroke your insides while tending to your  _ delicious _ cock. Did you not enjoy it?”

San chuckled softly, tightening his grip on Wooyoung’s hair with just enough force to keep him still. “Mmm, flattery would have gotten you everything had Mingi not been in the room.” He mused. “But you didn’t stop when I asked you to, love.”

Wooyoung suddenly felt the chills, a small whine leaving his lips as he realized San was definitely going to pay him back from being naughty. “It’s so hard, Sannie. Your cock just tastes so good...and I want to please my lord.”

“You already do please me.” San leaned down to kiss the top of Wooyoung’s head. “You really like having your pretty mouth full of cock?” Wooyoung nodded eagerly. “You love having those pretty lips stretched around your lord?” Wooyoung moaned just at the thought. “Then open wide, love. Let your lord treat you this time, hmm?”

Though he already knew was about to happen, Wooyoung felt his own neglected length twitch between his thighs, trapped between his stomach and the silk sheets. His mouth fell open without resistance, tongue poking out to receive his gift.

_ “Good boy. _ ” San hummed, holding Wooyoung’s head still as he thrust his cock up into his lover’s mouth, intent on making him remember the taste come morning.

* * *

Mingi, despite not really knowing exactly where Geonhak resided, found his merchant’s tent quite easily; the deep purple fabric stood out, making it easy to spot. The gold paint almost glowed in the night like fireflies. He strolled past the empty tent (for it was late in the evening), and up to the actual house where the older boy lived. He knocked on the door three times and waited patiently until the door opened from within. 

“Ah.” Geonhak smiled ever so faintly at the sight of Mingi before him. “It’s been a while.” He stood to the side, letting Mingi shuffle into his home before sealing the door shut. “How are you feeling?”

“Stuffy.” Mingi replied, crossing through the entrance to where there were comfortable pillows and thick blankets stacked high. Geonhak didn’t like using a lot of furniture since he moved often with his work, but Mingi swore they makeshift couches were more comfortable than anything inside the castle. He instantly relaxed as he let gravity pull him towards the mound of fabrics. “It was getting hard to breathe.”

Geonhak sat opposite of Mingi and frowned, wrapping a colorful shawl tighter around himself. “I haven’t seen you in a few months time, but...have you had to leave the castle in between then?”

“Just once.” Mingi replied, looking at the ceiling. Geonhak had similar deep purple fabric strung across the ceiling, the candlelights from the room making the gold paint look like actual stars dotting the night sky. “But I didn’t make it here. Just having fresh air was enough then.”

“Hmm.” Geonhak nodded; he’d known Mingi for quite some time, and he enjoyed his company often. Though their stations didn’t allow for them to meet often, Geonhak had offered his home as a means of escape from lordly duties. “Has anything changed recently...that made you need to come out tonight?”

Mingi chewed on his thoughts, and Geonhak could definitely tell that something bigger was at stake here. “My father.” He frowned. “He arranged a marriage for me.” Just the thought made Mingi want to hide out with Geonhak forever, never living his life as a lord ever again. 

“Oh.” Geonhak frowned. “Do you know to whom?”

“An heir from the Kingdom of Twilight.” Mingi sighed and rolled on his stomach. “My father agreed so willingly, not even knowing  _ who _ he betrothed me to. It could be  _ anybody _ . I won’t know what they look like until the wedding.” Then Mingi let out a loud cry of despair, wailing into the pillows at how frustrated he was. Geonhak decided that he would need a lot of help tonight.

Moving over to Mingi’s side of the makeshift couch, he gently rubbed at Mingi’s shoulder. “I believe you need to go out tonight and just enjoy yourself. Drink something, eat anything you like. Just promise you’ll come back here in a few hours to sleep?” Mingi looked up to catch the concerned look in Geonhak’s eyes. “I don’t need you being out too late...but I think a good night’s rest here will help you feel better.”

“Really?” Mingi’s eyes watered, a sliver of hope shining in them at Geonhak’s advice. “I can stay the night?”

“Of course. I’ll write a letter to my informant in your castle to let them cover your tracks so you won’t be missed.”

Mingi’s eyes spilled with even more tears, pulling Geonhak into a strong hug. “You are...so precious.” He said with a soft sigh. “Thank you, my friend.”

Geonhak only chuckled, patting the other boy on the back gently. He was thankful that with his strength and stature, Mingi’s hug was not crushing. “If I may offer any consolation...I am very close with the Kingdom of Twilight. I am sure I’m familiar with your spouse to-be.”

“Please don’t say that word.” Mingi whined as he pulled away. “It’s not final yet.”

“Sorry.” Geonhak apologized with a sincere smile. “Is  _ betrothed _ better?”

“Not really.” Mingi offered weakly. “May I trade in my gold for some common coins?”

Geonhak chuckled. “I must, lest you want all eyes on you for spending such valuable metals here.” He took the gold Mingi offered him and shuffled to a wooden table towards the back of his home. “This should be enough for the night.” He said, once he had swapped out the currency for something less inconspicuous. “Please return soon?”

Mingi took the coins happily, offering Geonhak another hug for good measure. “Thank you, Geonnie. You are truly precious.”

“Aha…” Geonhak couldn’t help but feel his whole body grow warm in Mingi’s presence. “As are you.”

* * *

“Youngjo,  _ sir, _ if I may be so bold—”

“You are being very bold.” 

“ _ Sir _ ,” Hongjoong hissed back, “just because we have shared  _ many nights _ together and swapped  _ many bodily fluids _ and I  _ may _ have drunkenly confessed that I may fancy you—”

“Drunken confessions are sober truths.” 

“ _ KIM YOUNGJO. _ ” Hongjoong raised his voice before quieting down, once again remembering that stealth and secrecy were key in the current moment. “I would hope that you don’t intend to impede on this…” he gestured vaguely between them, “ _ this,  _ by using your personal connections for  _ political matters. _ ”

“But it’s personal.” Youngjo answered confidently. “To me, at least. It’s very personal.”

Hongjoong raised a brow. “You share personal matters with a prince?”

“He is a close childhood friend.” Youngjo sighed. “And...I’m not trying to impede on…” he copied Hongjoong’s hand gesture,  _ “this _ , but...I trusted you enough to ask such a favor.”

“And what makes you think that  _ I  _ trust you the same?”

“Because you are here.” Youngjo replied, and left the argument at that. He turned towards the carriage where his guest sat waiting, leaving Hongjoong alone in his thoughts, trying to swallow the bitter truth of Youngjo’s words. Not much longer after, Youngjo returned with his friend in tow, covered in a dark hood to conceal his identity. “I’d like to announce to you Prince Hwanwoong of the Kingdom of Twilight.” He gently lifted the hood back, revealing the other boy to Hongjoong.

Once the boy’s face was shown, Hongjoong knelt out of respect, dropping his gaze to his boots. “A pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.”

“Do not be so formal.” Hwanwoong sighed, looking around them nervously. “A thousand wishes I owe you for this favor.”

“If I may be formal then, Your Highness…” Hongjoong spoke as he stood, meeting the prince’s gaze. “Could you grant me the same respect by not being formal with me?”

Hwanwoong chuckled. “Wish granted.” A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “Nine-hundred and ninety-nine more.” He teased. “Is there truly nothing else you desire?”

“Desire?” Hongjoong pondered the thought for a moment. “Your safety. I do not wish you any harm on your journey here knowing that I may have prevented such a thing. You returning safely to your kingdom is my ultimate wish.”

“Nine-hundred and ninety-eight.” Hwanwoong smiled. “I promise I won’t be long. I just...need an evening to clear my head.”

Hongjoong frowned. “Way out here? Is there something that our kingdom can offer that yours does not?”

“Fresh air…” He frowned. “I was arranged for a marriage unknowingly by my father, the King...though I do not know to whom.” Hwanwoong sighed. “All I know is that my home may not be my home for much longer. And as much as I want to cling onto what I love most...I just need to immerse myself in a place where I don’t matter. Somewhere my betrothed will not be.” 

“Fair.” Hongjoong frowned. “I do not envy your position, no matter the riches and power that comes with it.”

Hwanwoong offered a pained smile. “I envy your freedom.” He glanced between Hongjoong and Youngjo, a small chuckle coming from his lips. “Youngjo is a good man. He’s someone you could grant your own soul and he would rather die than tarnish it.”

Hongjoong turned bright red, but he did not have a reply.

“Woong.” Youngjo frowned, and Hongjoong was a bit startled by the lack of formality between them. It really was a personal matter. “Don’t try and play matchmaker. You’re in no position to give advice.”

“Knight Hongjoong.” Hwanwoong effectively dodged Youngjo’s concerns. “If you will...I would like to go now before it gets too late.”

Hongjoong snickered a little; seeing Youngjo a bit powerless gave him a joy he did not expect to be given. “Right this way, Your Highness. Let’s turn you into a commoner for the evening.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Once Mingi is long gone for most of the evening, Geonhak retires to one of his private rooms. He lights a candle by a wooden desk where he pulls out a parchment from his drawer. He had been itching to read the letter all night. It would give him a good note to end the night on.

_ Dear Sir Geonhak, _

_ Is it not crass of you to say such things? Do you read back what you have written before sending it to me? Had I not a trustworthy aide to deliver our letters to and fro, you would never be allowed to set foot in this kingdom ever again. Have you no fear? _

_ I must admit your bravery, nonetheless. A soldier, out of duty much too early, choosing the common way over castle safety...dares court a prince? In secrecy, I might add? I must commend you. Surely you have quite the balls to say such things. _

_But alas, it takes two to tango, does it not? As long as you’re ABSOLUTELY CERTAIN_ _that the letter I am writing to you will be burned as soon as it is read...I will continue to enjoy your conversation. And...perhaps one day this conversation will continue off paper. _

_ But it is not today. Not for a while. Not until my eldest brother has been married may I enjoy the comforts of your writing transformed into my ear. _

_ Until the next letter, I shall wait through this cold weather for your next parchment to keep me warm. _

Geonhak sighed in absolute bliss. He certainly was in love with the author of the lovely letters he wished he could keep in his care forever. But he understood the gravity of courting a prince, and his safety mattered immensely more than his momentary happiness. So as promised, as soon as he was finished, he held the parchment over the candlelight and let it burn to an ash.

He dropped his head into his arms, nestling it in a cocoon of warmth as he closed his eyes. Geonhak wished that he could have the dear prince of his dreams in his arms, that they could converse by the fire rather than bury their words in flames. He wished that his arms holding his head at this very moment did not belong to him, but to his beloved. 

Geonhak also knew that it would be extremely lucky would he ever get the chance to step foot in the castle again. But it was then shot up in his seat, a cold sweat forming on his forehead.

_ Not until my eldest brother has been married may I enjoy the comforts of your writing transformed into my ear. _

It was then that he knew exactly who Mingi’s betrothed was.

And he knew that his love might surpass his friendship with Mingi, for if Mingi were to marry the eldest prince of Twilight...Geonhak could have the love of his life in his very arms sooner than he ever imagined.

“Fate is quite cruel.”

He was not sure he would tell Mingi the truth any time soon.

* * *

“Are you sure you’ll be alright, Your Highness?” Hongjoong asked, a bit worried to leave the prince alone like this. “Surely I could stand by and watch. I can assure you no harm would come to you if I were present.”

Hwanwoong smiled softly and rested a hand on the guard’s shoulder. “Need not worry. It’s just for an evening...and I can quite handle myself.” He looked down at his clothes again, smoothing them over; they were comfortable enough, and not too flashy to stand out. “I may be smaller than you, but that does not mean I cannot take down a few burly men myself.”

Hongjoong chuckled. “I was not implying otherwise, Your Highness.” He felt a bit more at ease, but there was still something gnawing at the back of his mind about leaving a young prince to his own devices with not a single guard to protect him. “I’ll be keeping Youngjo company, then.”

“Please do.” Hwanwoong groaned. “He keeps bothering me about how much he misses you, and it’s getting a bit...annoying.” He frowned at his choice of words. “Will you at least give him something to remember for a while so he doesn’t come bother me whenever he misses you?”

“I…” Hongjoong grimaced only slightly. “I will try my best.”

“The sooner he proposes, the better.” Hwanwoong sighed. “At least he’ll have the time and abilities to see you.””

“Propo—” Hongjoong choked. “Don’t joke around, Your Highness.”

Hwanwoong decided to drop the matter. “Thank you, Kim Hongjoong. I promise this favor will be repaid.”

“Please, don’t worry about it.” Hongjoong rubbed at his cheeks, hoping the staining blush would go away before he met up with Youngjo later. “I will...not be far away.”

“Thank you.” Hwanwoong bowed again before slipping away into the night. Hongjoong mentally prepared himself and willed his heart to start clamouring around in his chest before heading for the bar where Youngjo was waiting for him.

* * *

Mingi wanted to dance and eat and drink away his worries for the evening. But after just a few shots of strong liquor, he couldn’t help the overwhelming sadness that took over him. Stumbling out of the bar, just a bit tipsy, he wandered around town until he found a gentle incline of rocks towering behind the square.

He slowly climbed until he reached a patch of grassy rock, giving a perfect view of the stars. Mingi managed to make it without majorly tripping over his feet or slipping on a dewy rock. But once he found the soft clearing of green, he laid upon it and looked up at the night sky with his limbs outstretched. Maybe the stars would listen to him.

He had lost track of time, but the silence had granted him a subtle peace. As much as his heart squeezed painfully at the thought...the alcohol seemed to dull his pain. “Stars in the sky...could you grant me a wish?”

“Perhaps.” A voice startled Mingi awake, sitting upright suddenly and looking to the stars for the source. 

“You can hear me?! Stars?!” Mingi whispered, covering his mouth over his hand as he watched the night sky intently. Was he really going to be granted a wish. “Could you please allow me to marry someone I love, and not arrange such a sudden marriage for me?”

“I wish I could help.” It was then that Mingi realized that the voice was not coming from the sky above him, but to his side. Stunning was quite an understatement, but it was the first word to come to Mingi’s clouded mind upon sight of the stranger who sat beside him. “But alas, I seem to be in a forced arrangement myself.”

Though he knew it was rude of him, Mingi could not stare at the beauty of a man that sat before him. “Wow.” He said, quite ill-mannered of him, but the alcohol seemed to pull his formality away. “Dear stranger...are you perhaps an angel?”

The man chuckled before meeting Mingi’s gaze. “I’m no angel. But that’s rather sweet of you.” He smiled and extended his hand. “I am...Woong.” He said, eyes sparkling with moonlight. “And you are?”

“Woong?” Mingi said the name aloud, enjoying the way it felt on his lips. “What a beautiful name for a beautiful man.” He reached for the hand extended towards him, reveling in how soft the other’s skin against his own. “My name is Min…” He stopped himself before revealing too much about it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise, Min.” Woong said with a small smile that set Mingi’s cheeks ablaze. “You seem troubled.”

Mingi sighed. “ _ Troubled,  _ indeed.” He pulled his knees to his chest before glancing over at the other. “Would you care to spare an ear?”

Woong giggled. “Sure. I don’t mind.”

“ _ Well… _ ” Mingi chewed on his bottom lip before speaking. “I am...betrothed. Against my will.” Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was Woong’s calming nature, but he felt like he could bare his soul to the stars and a stranger. “I do not even know who they are...but...I wish that I could marry for love and not for...politics. Am I not free to choose who I will spend the rest of my life with? Do I not get a say in my life partner?”

Woong listened to him the whole time Mingi spilled his feelings and woes; Mingi was not sure that there was a better person to listen to his worries thank the beautiful stranger. His attention was on Mingi the entire time, never straying for a moment. Mingi did not know what he did to deserve such an interesting companion. “You are...in pain.”

“Indeed.” Mingi held his head in his hands for a moment, willing tears not to spill before dragging his head up and gazing into Hwanwoong’s honeyed eyes (how he could get lost in them). “I’d rather spend an entire day with you than live forever with someone I may never love.”

“Oh.” Woong blushed all the way to his ears. “You have such faith in a stranger?”

“Maybe. Or maybe the liquor in my system is clouding my judgement.” Mingi added, a small smile on his lips. “But in my time of need, the stars and gods have heard my plea and put you before me. Say, Woong, what brings you here?”

Woong pressed his hands to his cheeks for a moment, hoping to cool the redness there, before folding his hands back in his lap. “It seems we are of similar predicaments.” He took a deep breath to steel himself. “I too have been arranged in a marriage...for politics. I do not even know what they look like...who they are...just a branch between two kingdoms and I am caught in the middle.”

“Oh.” Mingi tilted his head. “Have the stars placed us both here to seek solace from a future life in shackles?” He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. “Am I intoxicated or do you think our meeting was destiny?”

A small laugh left Woong’s lips. “Maybe it is not a coincidence that I share a problem with a handsome stranger. Maybe the stars above pulled us together...to solve both of our problems.”

Mingi felt his cheeks were as red as his hair, and he did not think it was from the cold or the drinks. “Am I being too forward with you, Woong? Am I...jumping to conclusions of grandeur?”

“Perhaps...perhaps not.” Woong offered, inching ever so closer to Mingi. “Whether you are my saving grace or just a stranger I may never meet again...the fact that my heart drew me here for a reason leads me to believe I don’t really care who or what you are. What is fact is that I must depart this town tomorrow, perhaps never to step foot here ever again. What is done here...may never occur again. But would I be a fool to not depart from my status for just an evening and...indulge in a handsome stranger’s tongue?”

Mingi coughed. “Would that be my words you are referring to?”

“Yes…” Woong bit his lip shyly. “I would like to hear how  _ beautiful _ you really think I am.”

“You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life.” Mingi admitted easily.

This earned a small chuckle from Woong’s lips. “You are proficient in flattery.”

“I’m proficient in honesty.” Mingi flashed the other a sweet smile.

Woong turned his gaze to the side for a moment, before eventually meeting Mingi’s own. “Is your tongue proficient in anything else?”

“Are you still referring to words, Woong?” Mingi asked, his lips suddenly very dry. He licked at them nervously as Woong seemed to inch closer and closer to him. “Or are you referring to something that must be done with another? I can assure you I am proficient in both.”

Woong smiled. “Perhaps.” A bit daring of him, he set a gentle hand upon Mingi’s thigh, just a featherlight touch but enough to make Mingi’s eyes turn dark in a wonderful kind of way. “I would like to see for myself how proficient you are.”

Upon feeling a light squeeze on his thigh, Mingi felt emboldened. He reached a somewhat shaking hand to Woong’s cheek, gently caressing the soft skin beneath his fingertips. Mingi watched in awe as Woong leaned into his touch, his soft pink lips parting ever so slightly. “May I?” Mingi whispered.

“You may.” Woong said just as quietly, his breath catching in his throat as Mingi’s fingers gently tilted his chin upwards. As bold and as hurried everything seemed, time slowed when Mingi leaned down to press his lips against his own.

There was something magical in the way their lips met for the first time. By sheer luck or a stroke of fate, they seemed to understand what each other liked in that moment. Mingi’s thumb swept over Woong’s cheek, earning a soft gasp from the smaller man below him. Woong’s hand gently stroked the length of Mingi’s thigh, feeling the muscles underneath the fabric twitch underneath his touch. They both parted their lips, and Mingi decided to show Woong just how proficient he was.

He didn’t mind at all when Woong nearly fell against him, still keeping their lips together. In fact, Mingi just laid back against the grass, pulling Woong against him so their torsos pressed warmly in the cool evening. Woong tasted of honey and touched like honey; he was so sweet in every possible way Mingi was sure he’d have a cavity from it all. 

Woong slotted against his hips like a perfect puzzle, clinging to Mingi’s shoulders almost desperately. Eventually he pulled away for air, pressing their foreheads together and gasping deeply. “You are... _ very  _ proficient, Min.”

“I am just honest.” Mingi replied back, letting his hands gently hold Woong’s hips. “Is this okay? Am I okay?”

“You are  _ wonderful. _ ” Woong sighed thoughtfully, squeezing Mingi’s shoulders. “And I would like to kiss you more.”

“I would like that too.” Mingi offered a bright smile. “You seem to be very proficient in taking my breath away.”

This earned another joyful giggle from Woong’s lips. “I look forward to taking your breath away the entire evening.”

The promise set forth underneath the stars couldn’t have been more perfect. 

* * *

_ My Dear Dongju, _

_ I see my parchment has arrived safely. I am glad my words still reach you; not a day goes by where I do not fear that you may never receive one of my parchments, wondering if I ever did cherish your time and effort into replying back to me. I can only assure you that it is true; nothing gives my life much meaning other than reading your replies by candlelight and wondering if I’ll ever get to see you again. _

_ I have my reasons for leaving the castle...I can only hope you understand it was more than just retiring from service. One day I will explain them to you, if you’re willing. But for now, I can only hope that you do not see me as a coward. I’m just a young man who’s in love with you. _

_ It saddens and excites me to hear about your brother’s betrothed. I know who his future spouse is, and I can promise you with every fiber of my being that he is in good hands. Your elder brother’s future spouse is absolutely kind-hearted and warm. That I can guarantee. Though their hearts might not ever align...he is not in any danger, and he shall be treated well. _

_ When that day comes...would you allow me into your arms? Would I be allowed to let my eyes feast upon your beauty? Would you let me hold your hand as we walked through the gardens and the town square? Would you let me show you the stars and give them names and kiss you after each one? _

_ Gods, what would I do to kiss you? You don’t want to know… _

_ I want to court you. I want to dance with our tongues until they’re fluent in every dance known to man. I want to take you to your chambers and lay my lips upon every expanse of soft skin you have to bare. I would love to bring you to pleasure with only my mouth...would you like that too? To hear you say my name again...to hear you  _ moan _ my name again...gods...what can I do? _

_ But all I can do is write down all of my fantasies I’d love to share with you and hope you’d like to experience them with me too. _

_ Until the next, my dear. _

With a final swish of his quill, Geonhak set it down and stared at his letter. Surely he was writing some bold things, and he was sure his love would turn bright red at the sight of it. How he wished to see that in person...but Geonhak would never know.

He rolled the parchment carefully, tying it with a ribbon before taking a candle to drip some wax over the folds. Geonhak stamped a seal over it, knowing no other eyes other than Dongju’s would see his heart and soul laid bare. 

As he tucked it away to have a raven carry it north, the door to his home swung open with a bang. “Geonhak!” He heard the loud, cheery voice, and Geonhak relaxed as he recognized the tone of voice.

“Yes, yes, Mingi. Glad to see you’ve arrived safely.” Geonhak smiled, slipping out of his private quarters to greet the tall young man upon his entrance. “Did you have fun?”

“I did.” Mingi answered, and Geonhak could smell a twinge of liquor from his breath. “I saw the stars.”

“Mhm.” Geonhak chuckled, taking a spot on some cushions while Mingi flopped over some blankets on his stomach. “Yes, I’m sure they look beautiful tonight.”

“Yes.” Mingi nodded. “I also met a boy.” Geonhak raised a brow but he waited patiently for Mingi to continue. “The most...beautiful...angelic...angel.” Mingi sighed thoughtfully. “And he let me kiss him.”

Well, that was interesting. “Oh?”

“He tastes like honey.” Mingi whined. “And he had to leave...but he promised he’d meet me back here tomorrow night.”

Geonhak hummed; this was not the way he pictured Mingi’s night to go. “What about the dinner?”

“Dinner?” Mingi tilted his head to the side. “What dinner?”

“The envoy from the Kingdom of Twilight. They are here, are they not?” 

Mingi frowned, pondering Geonhak’s words. He should have known an important envoy was arriving...maybe he rushed to Geonhak’s place without hearing all of the details. “Then...my betrothed…”

“Is at the palace.” Geonhak finished. “I thought you knew.”

Mingi whined. “No…” He sulked into the blankets, his mood turning sour. “Oh gods...poor Woong...what will I do…”

Geonhak stood up and sat beside Mingi. He gently pat the boy on the back. “I want to be a good friend and say you should come back to meet your...fling. But you might hurt others you hadn’t intended on if you don’t follow through with this marriage.”

“I...I know.” Mingi huffed painfully. “I...will figure out something.”

“You always do, Mingi.” Geonhak squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, though guilt clawed painfully at his heart. “You always do.”

* * *

“I don’t know what to do.” Hwanwoong wailed, burying his face in the silk sheets of his bed. His heart squeezed painfully; he had made a promise to Min he could not keep. “My duty is to marry a prestigious knight of this kingdom yet my heart only wants to go back to that small town and spend my days with a man I’ve known for a day.”

Youngjo frowned. “Was he really that great?”

Hwanwoong looked up from his position with a pout. “Yes, he absolutely was. I still can’t forget what his tongue did to me…” His cheeks grew red at the memory and he buried his face back in the sheets, muffling his whines. 

“Woongie, I’m sorry. I really am. But...this knight can’t be all bad. I am told he’s one of the favoured men here. Even the king himself vouches for him.” Youngjo added, eyeing the clock ever so often. 

“His feet probably smell.” Hwanwoong huffed.

“That’s childish.” Youngjo sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “How about you make judgements until  _ after _ you meet him? If you have...reservations about the man...I’m sure we can appeal to your father.”

Hwanwoong sat up. “Oh, that’s a good idea.” He smiled just a little at the thought. “If I complain enough, father might let Dongju take my place...or find me another suitor.”

Youngjo chuckled. “If he’s not up to your standards, Woongie, I’ll help you get out of it.”

“If only it were that simple.” Then, done with his tantrum, stood up from his bed and stretched his arms up to the ceiling before letting them fall. “As much as it... _ pains _ me to say...Min will just have to remain a one night miracle. My kingdom...depends on this marriage. May I at least hope my spouse is not a grouch like you.”

Feeling a little better than Hwanwoong had decided to leave a good impression on the kings here, Youngjo didn’t have the energy to fight that last remark. “I shall have the servants tend to you.”

“Let them know that I want to look as stunning as the kings themselves.” Hwanwoong smiled. “I too am of royalty. At least I can show my future spouse what an absolute beauty I am.”

_ “Vain.” _ Youngjo whispered under his breath, jokingly, but he bowed in front of his prince and headed out in search of Hwanwoong’s servants. 

* * *

“Glad to see you’re in one piece.” Hongjoong commented as Hwanwoong walked down the hallways of the castle. He tried to keep his gaze on the prince and not the handsome knight behind him. “I was worried you wouldn’t have made it back.”

Hwanwoong smiled; he surprisingly enjoyed the knight’s quips. “I told you I could handle myself.” He strolled to Hongjoong’s side, peering around the hallways. “Where are you headed?”

“To watch training.” Hongjoong said, making sure he was a pace behind the young prince. “Care to join?”

“Mmm. Actually...I would.” Hwanwoong peeked at Youngjo behind him before letting Hongjoong lead the way. “It would bring some excitement into my day. I am only here to see another sunrise.”

“What about your spouse? Er,  _ future _ spouse? Will you see him?” Hongjoong asked curiously.

This brought a sigh from Hwanwoong’s lips. “I hardly know who he even is, just that he is a prestigious knight.” He paused in his step, the two guards stopping almost immediately after. “Say, you would know who my husband to be is? Have you the faintest idea of who I could be marrying?”

Hongjoong pursed his lips. “I...may know. But...the arrangement wasn’t from our king, correct?” At the sign of Hwanwoong’s nod, the knight frowned. “It could be any of our knights...but...shall we take a look and see?”

“I…” Hwanwoong hesitated a moment, but he’d only be delaying the inevitable if he did not. “Yes, Knight Hongjoong. Please escort me there.”

“Right away, Your Highness.” Hongjoong smiled, leading the way once again to a smaller corridor until it opened up into a small balcony. The sunshine that washed over the plaster made the whole area seem to glow, almost angelic in a way. 

As he stepped into the light, the warmth felt good on Hwanwoong’s skin. He closed his eyes for a moment, just basking in the sunlight before opened his eyes and adjusting to the scene below. “I will miss the warmth when I travel back home. I reckon it is still cold there.”

Hongjoong chuckled. “You’re welcome any time, Your Highness. I’m sure you’ll be spending a lot of time here soon?” But Hwanwoong did not answer him; instead, the smaller boy watched the soldiers below as they sparred with one another. 

“Are they...always shirtless?” Hwanwoong asked quietly, and he nearly swatted behind him as Youngjo tried to muffle his laughter. “Is it because of the sun?”

“That and...perhaps a twinge of pride.” Hongjoong added with a shy chuckle. “Are any of them to your liking.”

Hwanwoong chuckled as well. “I wouldn’t say I particularly enjoy…” his words faltered for a moment as his eyes focused on one individual, “...bravado of...certain men…” He blinked a few times before pointing. “Hongjoong, the...man with the sunfire hair...do you know him?”

After looking to where Hwanwoong was pointing, Hongjoong assessed the knights below before nodding. “Ah. Yes. That’s Song Mingi.”

“Min...gi?” Hwanwoong repeated the name back.

“Yes. He’s a close friend of mine, actually.” Hongjoong chuckled. “Despite his stature and state of dress...I can assure you his personality is quite far from the typical  _ bravado _ of most men.”

“Do you perhaps know of his...whereabouts of the night previous?” Hwanwoong asked, stepping closer to the knight. “Or if he’s planning to marry soon?”

Hongjoong was a bit taken aback by Hwanwoong’s forwardness but a smile spread across his lips nonetheless. “I...do not know. I haven’t spoken with him in...perhaps a fortnight? Sometimes my duties with the king call me away from basic duties…why? Do you fancy him?”

“Perhaps.” Hwanwoong couldn’t help the smile that spread across his own lips. “Could you do me another favor, Kim Hongjoong?”

With the subtle drop of his title, Hongjoong felt a bit nervous...but he complied all the same. 

“I will reward you with alone time with Youngjo.” Hwanwoong added.

“I would have accepted regardless, Your Highness.” Hongjoong felt his cheeks were the color of Mingi’s hair, but hopefully his reaction wasn’t too noticeable. “Your wish is my command.”

* * *

“Gods, you are so  _ beautiful _ like this, my love.” San groaned in delight at the sight before him. “I am positive there is not a better ass in any of the six kingdoms.”

“Positive?” Wooyoung chuckled as he laid bare on the silk sheets, face turned to the side on a pillow so he could spare a glance at the man behind him marveling the beauty of his backside. His hands reached behind him, cupping his soft cheeks with light fingers and making them bounce ever so slightly. “This ass right here?”

San had never slid out of his drawers so quickly. “Yes, beautiful. Bounce it some more.” He coaxed, loving the way Wooyoung obeyed him so easily. “Gods, I cannot believe I am lucky enough to witness you.”

Wooyoung giggled, lightly grabbing onto his cheeks and spreading them apart as much as he could. “Why witness me when you could be inside of me?” He teased, licking his lips as he watched San stroke himself out of the corner of his eye. “My ass is just as delicious on the inside.”

“My love,” San crooned. “Would you allow me to taste you? So that I can see just how delicious you are?”

“Please,  _ my lord,  _ I live to serve you.” Wooyoung loved being just a toy when it came to San’s pleasure. “If I am meant to be a feast, I hope that you devour me and leave nothing behind.”

Another loud groan left San’s lips as he was about to lean down to grasp those soft cheeks himself, but a loud bang from his door made him screech. “I SWEAR.” He billowed as the door opened, revealing a very flustered Hongjoong. 

“Sannie, I need a favor.” Hongjoong asked, trying not to look downwards. 

“Must you? Right this second?” San asked, painfully tearing his gaze from Wooyoung to the knight by the doorway.

“It is a request from the Prince of Twilight.” Hongjoong answered carefully. 

“I…” He groaned. “What is it, Hongjoong?”

Hongjoong grimaced slightly. “Have you seen Mingi recently?”

“I sure have.” San answered with a bite to his tone. “He interrupted my time with my  _ beloved _ for a favor as well. He seems to be causing me trouble lately.”

“I see.” Hongjoong sighed. “Do you know where I can see his father? He is no longer in the castle.” He frowned again. “Or if you know anything about Mingi’s betrothed...that would be even better.”

San furrowed his brow. “Mingi’s father? No...I do not know. But...I am sure Mingi was arranged a marriage with a Prince of Twilight. Is it the one who asks you of this favor?”

“He was...unsure. It seems both of their fathers were very...secretive.”

San sighed. “Well, the younger prince is too young to marry...it’s not like the Kingdom of Twilight has any daughters or in fact... _ anyone _ , to marry off. I thought everyone knew.”

Hongjoong offered him a small smile. “That’s why I came to you, Sannie. You seem to know everything.”

“Well,” San huffed, “you better look for a new informant. I cannot stand always being interrupted so  _ rudely _ from my time with Wooyoung. Are the gods punishing me for something? Can I not feast on Wooyoung’s ass in peace?”

“I will give the prince your regards.” Hongjoong said, turning away before his eyes could look to Wooyoung or San’s hard cock, slipping out of the door before San could yell at him even more.

With the nuisance finally out of his sight, San turned back around to face Wooyoung. “My love...did I let my meal get cold?”

“No.” Wooyoung chuckled. “I just made a mess of your nice silk sheets.”

“Did you?” San slid his fingers between Wooyoung’s legs, feeling the wetness around his cock. “Oh my love, I worry for you, not my sheets.” He brought the small drip of cum to his lips, tasting them loudly so Wooyoung could hear. “I should be punished for making you wait so long.”

“You should be.” Wooyoung teased. “But this beautiful ass still needs some attention.”

San chuckled and finally dipped down, taking Wooyoung’s soft cheeks in his hands and spreading them wide. “It sure does, my love.” He licked his lips in anticipation, his meal pink and twitching before him. “Thank you for the meal, my beautiful Wooyoung.”

* * *

“I don’t like this.” Mingi frowned, slipping on clean attire after he’d just come out from washing the sweat and grim from training earlier that day. “Just because he is my future spouse, he can order me around however he wishes?”

Hongjoong sighed. “Mingi, it’s not like that.” He tried to reassure the other. “The prince is...not like that.”

“But  _ you’re _ not the one being forced into a marriage.” Mingi plopped onto the edge of the bed with a frown rivaling the look of a sad puppy. “Can you not help me escape so I can fulfill the promise I made with the man I met in town?”

“No can do.” Hongjoong walked over and squeezed Mingi’s shoulder gently. “The prince is very cute. I think you’ll like him.” He offered as reassurance. “Just meet him once and then we can talk?”

Mingi sighed, defeated. “Not that I have a choice.”

“It would do well to meet the prince cordially as to not ruin the king’s image.” 

“I understand.” And he did; Mingi really did. But he didn’t like it all the same. “Can you...stay nearby? Right outside the door?”

Hongjoong chuckled. “I will not. There will be a guard standing here but I have a previous...engagement.” He cleared his throat, hoping Mingi wouldn’t notice his slight embarrassment. “You’ll be just fine. I promise.”

Mingi waved him off solemnly, feeling that the door shutting behind Hongjoong as he left was a figurative (and possibly literal) nail on his wooden coffin, if he were ever privileged to receive one. A few minutes had passed by before the door opened again, and Mingi tensed on who would be standing there; a guard? The prince?”

But it was neither. Mingi’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor as Woong slid in, quietly closing the door behind him. He stood up in a rush. Mingi opened his mouth to yell but then closed it, opting for whispering. “W-woong? How did you find me here? How—”

“Oh Mingi, it’s so nice to see you.” Woong smiled, crossing the distance between them. “I feared I would never see you again.”

“As did I.” Mingi stood in awe, just drinking in the appearance like Woong would disappear if he looked away. “H-how…” He soaked in Woong’s appearance, noticing his elaborate state of attire. “Did you  _ pretend _ to be a lord to sneak into the castle?”

Woong laughed. “I did  _ not _ pretend.” He reached for Mingi’s hands and took them in his own. “Oh Mingi you really do know how to put a smile on my face.”

“As do you.” Mingi gave the other a gummy smile, heart racing. “Then...are you a lord? How come I have never seen you before?”

“Because I am not from here.” Woong answered softly, running his fingers over the calluses of Mingi’s hand, no doubt grom gripping a sword. “And I am not a lord.” Mingi tilted his head in confusion, but half of him was so awestruck at the sight of the young man before him that only half of mind was working. “Mingi.”

“Yes, Woong.” Mingi answered immediately, gently squeezing Woong’s hand in his own. 

Woong looked up at the other and smiled. “If you kiss me, I’ll tell you everything.”

Mingi giggled. “I could do that all day.” He mused before dipping down into Woong’s space. He hovered just inches away from the other’s face, silently asking to continue. Woong closed his eyes slowly, smiling softly as he parted his lips for Mingi to take them, and take them he did. He kissed Woong softly this time, unlike the night before, where he took his time mapping out the expanse of Woong’s lips with his own.

He pulled away with much restraint, a thin trace of saliva between then theirs as they shared a small heated gaze before Mingi stood up fully. “Still as sweet as the night before.”

“That proficient tongue will be the death of me.” Woong said softly, only giggling afterwards. Mingi joined him in sweet laughter after. “Mingi.” He said once he had relaxed, looking into the taller boy’s eyes. “I’m afraid I’ve been keeping a secret.”

“A secret?” Mingi frowned. “I too lied to you about my name...it’s only fair.”

Woong bit his lip. “Do you remember the night previous? About how I shared a similar fate as yours?”

“Yes, you said we were both tied to arranged marriages.”

“Mhm.” Woong nodded. “It seems I have found who I am meant to marry.” Hearing this made Mingi visibly deflate. “And I am going through with the wedding.”

“I...see.” Mingi wondered if that was the last kiss he would ever be granted from him.

Woong tried to fight a smile. “He is a wonderful man...tall, strong, and kisses like a dream.” He squeezed Mingi’s hands tighter. “And if he agrees, I would love to share a bed with him this very evening.” Mingi couldn’t reply; he just stared into Woong like his entire world was collapsing. And then Woong couldn’t tease him anymore. “May I introduce myself, Mingi?”

Mingi only nodded, not trusting his voice.

“I am not a lord, but...I am the eldest Prince of the kingdom of Twilight.” Woong smiled wide. “My name is Hwanwoong. It is a pleasure to finally meet you as myself...my dear fiancé.”

“P-prince?” Mingi’s face grew warm. “Fiancé?” He gasped audibly. “You are... _ my betrothed?” _

Hwanwoong laughed. “Yes, Mingi.” He offered with a bright smile. “I’m sorry for teasing you.”

“Don’t be sorry…” Mingi couldn’t fight back his tears then; he had willed them away at the prospect that  _ Woong _ was going away for good, but finally knowing that Hwanwoong was going to be  _ his? _ The tears would not be kept at bay. Instead they streamed down his cheeks like waterfalls spilling over the curve of his cheeks. “My father arranged for me to marry...you?”

“Yes. Though, I’ve only just discovered this news moments ago. I...was going to marry whomever you were. Though my heart rested under the stars that night with you, I have a duty to my people.” Hwanwoong sighed. “No matter who my spouse would be...I hope you’ll know that if circumstances were different, my heart would belong to you regardless.”

Mingi pulled Hwanwoong into a soft hug, burying his nose into the smaller man’s neck. He inhaled deeply, his heart still pounding quite madly. “I feel the same. I will never forget that night we shared together, as short-lived as it was.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier. But maybe now...knowing that you are the one I get to share my life with?” Hwanwoong chuckled and squeezed Mingi back tight. “I look forward to many nights under the stars that I get to share with you.”

“I want to kiss you.” Mingi said suddenly, still holding Hwanwoong in his arms.

“You may.” Hwanwoong replied with a small giggle.

“I want to bed you.” 

This time, Hwanwoong felt his cheeks grow impossibly red. “Mingi—”

“Was I the man you were referring to? Am I the...wonderful, tall, strong man who kisses like a dream?” Mingi asked. “Am I the man you wish to bed this evening?”

Hwanwoong felt like melting into Mingi’s arms. “You are.” He mewled softly. “You are, and then some.”

Mingi pulled from the grasp and sat down on the edge of the bed where he had been before. He brought Hwanwoong close by his waist so he was standing between Mingi’s outstretched legs. “Then, I shall prepare something for you. Something fitting for a prince as yourself.”

“Oh Mingi…”

“Meet with the kings. Have a lovely dinner. And when you return...you’ll have me any way you please.”

Hwanwoong visibly shuddered, using Mingi’s shoulders to keep him upright. “M-mingi...can I tell you something first?”

“Anything.” Mingi looked up at him with sparkling eyes. “Tell me anything.”

“I…” Hwanwoong started slowly. “I will not be taking the throne.” He took a deep breath. “By marrying me...you won’t be gaining much power. You will be a prince by default...but when my younger brother takes the throne...it won’t have much meaning.”

Mingi frowned. “Is that what you want?”

“I do not want the throne.” Hwanwoong said, pressing his lips into a thin line, cautious of Mingi’s reaction. 

“I hope you know that I am not agreeing to this marriage because I want a shared status.” Mingi said softly. “I just want you.” He brought Hwanwoong even closer so he could look even closer at Hwanwoong’s honeyed gaze. “Is that okay?”

Hwanwoong chuckled. “That’s  _ more _ than okay.” He leaned down and kissed the tip of Mingi’s nose. “You are  _ more _ than okay silly.” 

“Oh, right.” Mingi flashed Hwanwoong a dangerous smile. “I’m wonderful, tall, strong,  _ and  _ I kiss like a dream.”

“Proficient tongue...it can speak well and kiss well...say, there is another use for that tongue that I have not witnessed.” Hwanwoong cupped Mingi’s jaw, thumb running over his cheeks softly. “Would you be able to impress me tonight?”

“I can assure you I can.” Mingi licked his lips at the thought. “Please...go prepare for the dinner or I might make King Seonghwa angry for not attending were you to stay much longer.”

Hwanwoong giggled at the threat; as cute as it sounded, he knew there was some truth to his words. “Shall you grant me a parting kiss?”

Mingi did not answer, but brought Hwanwoong’s face down gently for a kiss the prince would be thinking about until evening came.

* * *

“The prince is very sweet.” Yeosang said quietly after Seonghwa had retired for the evening.

“Very.” Hongjoong replied just as quiet; voices carried in the grand hall. “I am pleased to hear he will be a permanent resident.”

Yeosang smiled. “Indeed.” He took the nearly empty goblet of wine and finished the rest in a single sip, enjoying the sweetness of it; Seonghwa always prepared his favorite for grand banquets such as this. “It will be nice having two new faces inside our walls.”

“Two?” Hongjoong questioned, looking around at the guards who were keeping watch yet staring blankly. 

“Yes, two.” Yeosang turned to the other. “I assumed you knew his personal guard would be staying.” He watched as Hongjoong’s face turned from confusion into realization and then embarrassment. It was quite cute, if Yeosang was honest. “You might be able to retire soon.”

Hongjoong sputtered. “Retire?” His voice may have jumped a few octaves too high as the guards turned their heads his way before Hongjoong waved their judgmental gazes away with a gesture of his hand. “I’m still young...do you and Seonghwa have no more need for me?”

“Mmm...yes and no? I think it’s obvious that there is no other guard who’s quite as skilled and talented as you. But...your feelings come first.” Yeosang stood up slowly, sliding his chair back in place. “You’ve served him long enough. A vacation for the rest of your life...how does that sound?”

“That’s...too much.” Hongjoong felt his palms go sweaty. “Can I...think about it?”

Yeosang smiled and brought Hongjoong into a light hug before pulling away. “Take as much time as you need. Have Jongho start shadowing you anyway.”

“O-okay.” Hongjoong wobbled as he moved away so Yeosang could head back to the kings’ quarters. “Pleasant dreams.” He bowed, feeling off balance as the seed Yeosang planted began to burrow itself in his mind.

“Same to you.” Yeosang replied back before heading off to join his king for the evening. Hongjoong stood there a while, lost in his own thoughts. The possibility of an early retirement never occurred to him. And now Hongjoong felt thrust into a crossroads. How much time did he have before he had to choose a path?

* * *

“So?” Mingi quipped, laying on his back with half of his body covered by silk sheets, the other half bare and open to the cool air around them. “Am I proficient still?”

Hwanwoong fit snugly into Mingi’s side, his entire body covered in warm furry covers to shield against the chilly night air. Despite how warm his body was, especially after such a passionate evening, he loved being encompassed in warmth even more. “Extremely proficient.” He sighed dreamily. “I truly am a lucky prince.”

“Mmm.” Mingi hummed softly, letting his arm curl around Hwanwoong’s waist tighter and pull him closer. “I think _I’m_ the lucky one.” He mused thoughtfully, tilting his head so he could plant a kiss atop Hwanwoong’s head. “Am I still dreaming?”

“No.” Hwanwoong stretched a little and groaned, curling his legs back up. “I can definitely still feel how big you are, Mingi.” He chuckled softly, loving the way he felt so perfect and loved, despite the soreness. 

“I’m sorry.” Mingi whined. “Am I too big?”

Hwanwoong laughed. “No, my love.” He murmured quietly, leaning up to kiss his chin. “You’re absolutely perfect.”

“D-don’t…” Mingi whined even more, shifting underneath the sheets. “Please don’t  _ praise  _ me like that.”

“Why?” Hwanwoong asked, still chuckling as he planted another kiss. “Do you not like it?”

Mingi grimaced. “I l-love it.” He said between deep breaths. “T-too much.”

Hwanwoong raised a brow, but then his mouth opened into a little ‘o’ shape at the realization. Then his lips curled into a knowing smile and he pressed against Mingi even more. “Really? I can call you perfect and you’ll be nice and hard for me?”

Instead of answering, Mingi just mewled. Hwanwoong drew a lazy hand up Mingi’s thick thigh before sliding inwards until he felt the heavy girth against his fingertips. Mingi sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation, only making Hwanwoong giggle even more. 

“Oh no...what to do?” Hwanwoong asked innocently. “Seeing my abdomen bulge with your cock wasn’t enough?” He teased, gently stroking Mingi’s cock with a light touch but enough to make Mingi shiver and shake against him. “You want more from me?”

“O-oh gods.” Mingi moaned a small curse, head lolling to the side before meeting Hwanwoong’s almost dangerous gaze. “You did this to me.” He exhaled deeply. “All I can think about is how lovely you are...and that I love you.”

“Oh no, Mingi.” Hwanwoong lightly squeezed Mingi’s balls, loving the way the taller boy’s mouth fell open in a soft gasp. “I’ll be the one praising you.” He smiled just a bit deviously, hand moving to stroke Mingi with purpose. “You look so very beautiful when your cock is played with. Do you always look this beautiful?”

Mingi moaned in response, his fingers still pressing into Hwanwoong’s side. 

“Did you like that?” Hwanwoong asked, squeezing his hand tight around the tip of Mingi’s cock until the boy was nearly screaming. “Gods, you even sound so good...but I know you sound even better when you’re cumming.”

“If you keep...talking like that…” Mingi huffed between light moas as Hwanwoong squeezed around his girth as he stroked. “I’m gonna cum for you.”

Hwanwoong giggled. “Will you let me know? When you’re close?” Mingi nodded quickly before his mouth fell open again with soft moans. “Can you be quieter, Mingi?” Hwanwoong asked sweetly. “I want to be the only one who knows what you sound like when I am in bed with you.”

“Mmm’kay.” Mingi whispered weakly, still watching Hwanwoong with rapt attention as his hips began to move on his own. “W-woongie…”

“Go ahead, sweet Mingi.” Hwanwoong smiled, making his hand form a tight circle and holding still. “I’m all yours.”

Using Hwanwoong’s hip as leverage, Mingi angled his hips and rolled his cock into Hwanwoong’s waiting hand. He couldn’t deny how good it felt, despite being blindsided by Hwanwoong’s sudden praise. Mingi wasn’t even sure how it happened, but he was sure living with Hwanwoong now he walked a dangerous path. What if he was out training and Hwanwoong commented on his form? Would he let the entire army know that it gave him pleasure?

“You’re getting all sticky.” Hwanwoong mused, licking his lips. “Are you close?”

“V-very.” Mingi groaned, closing his eyes tight. He barely noticed that his leverage was gone, still moving blindly into Hwanwoong’s hand. But then his eyes flew open as something else joined his hand. “W-woongie, what—” 

But Mingi didn’t have time to give an answer. Instead he let out an unmuffled moan, body shaking as his orgasm grew near. It was then apparent by the mass of blanket near his hips that he realized it was no longer Hwanwoong’s hand he was fucking, but rather, his honey-sweet mouth.

“W-woongie!” Mingi moaned again, hips shaking as Hwanwoong grabbed him by the hips so the entirety of his length was engulfed in the smaller man’s mouth. He gasped when the tip of his cock hit Hwanwoong’s throat, but he groaned even more when it slid in even deeper. Whatever black magick his fiancé was using to not only take his entire length into his backside, but also down his throat? Mingi would never bother to ask. All he could do was marvel at the feeling of his cum pumping straight down his lover’s throat, filling him up from both ends that evening.

When Hwanwoong finally slid up to his earlier position, he was all smiles. There was a bit of cum at the corner of his lips, but he looked just as blissed out as Mingi. “W-wow.” Hwanwoong giggled softly, voice slightly hoarse. “You came a lot, my big boy.”

Mingi whimpered. “P-please…” He begged. “You are...too perfect.”

“I must admit...I’ve never taken any cock into my mouth…” Hwanwoong sighed thoughtfully. “But if you enjoyed it...I would like to do that again some time.”

“W-woongie.” Mingi gasped in disbelief. “How is it that I don’t seem to harm you? I know that I am by no means of  _ average _ size.”

“It’s fate.” Hwanwoong said softly, leaning up to kiss Mingi on the nose. “Like you said before...it’s not a coincidence for us to meet like this. I just know there’s something a bit magical about us.” He gathered all of the blankets around him before snuggling back against Mingi as he had been before. “You sure you don’t want any of these?”

Mingi laughed softly. “I am rather warm. If I used any of those, I’d surely wake up on fire.”

“See?” Hwanwoong yawned. “We’re a perfect match.”

“I…” Mingi sniffled. “I can’t believe it is so.”

Hwanwoong hummed in response as the sweet tendrils of sleep took ahold of him first. Mingi watched him a little bit longer, not a worry furrowing his brows, before he allowed himself to share that silent, peaceful bliss with the one he loved.

And he would do so every evening until his time came to a close.


End file.
